Mysterious, Messy Haired Guy
by DucksInWellies
Summary: The story of a young woman meeting Billie Joe Armstrong in a bar and what happens that night, not finished yet


It must have been about 11pm when it happened. I was at a party, mainly for the artists who had just performed at the mini concert, but I had managed to sneak in. For a while I had been sat alone at the at the table by the end of the bar, rethinking my plan of getting into the party and chatting up those famous singers I idolised. But then. I saw him. A mysterious guy, with jet black hair that looked messy in a good way, guy liner that made his green eyes sparkle more, and a smile that lit the room. I remembered seeing him performing at the concert with his band. Instantly I was captivated, unable to stop my eyes from scanning every inch of him the I could see. I must have been staring for quite some time when he happened to turn around and his eyes met mine. It was like our eyes were locked for a second until he turned away his gaze. I should of figured, a famous heart throb like him wouldn't look twice at me. So that I didn't look so awkward sat there alone, I decide to play one of the games on my phone, but look to others like I was texting, and not a complete loner. After my 5th game of Tetris, I decided that another drink would be necessary. At the bar I was waiting for the barman to notice me amongst the famous people. My mind drifted away to the image of the guys face, that perfect face… My little daydream was cut short when I was barged in the side my someone pushing around me. I turned round ready to snap at them when I saw him. Those eyes, that hair, the guy. I was so close to him, almost touching bodies, as the bar was pretty crowded now. Yet again my eyes were captivated by his, and I could see now the colour of his eyes, the perfect mix of green and grey that melted my heart. "oh, shit, sorry!" his voice was as perfect as I had imagined. "don't worry about it" I couldn't help but smile and giggle slightly as I spoke. He smiled at my giggle and I watched his eyes flicker over my face. "Can I get you a drink, y'know, as an apology?" I genuinely couldn't believe this gorgeous man was talking to little me. "yeah, sure, thanks" and my smile grew bigger. "My name's Billie, Billie Joe." as he introduced himself, he awkwardly held his hand out for a handshake.

Yet again I was sat alone on my own table, Billie had bought me the drink and we had chatted for a bit but he had to go back to his friends. I know that encounter had changed me, and I'd love to think that it had changed him. From the looks I kept getting from him, I was allowing myself to think it was true. I got my phone out again to check the time and caught my own reflection in it. I was starting to look tired so I popped into the ladies toilets to sort out my makeup. Once had got back, a folded piece of paper lying on the table I had been sat at. I turned to Billie to see if I could get any clues from his face whether it was from him but he was occupied talking to a blond haired man. I unfolded the paper and it said "Meet me in the side alley by the bar in 10 minutes". Yet again I turned to Billie but he was still talking. I was sure it was him, I mean, who else could it be. But then again why would someone who could get any girl he wanted, be interested in little me? And if it was from him, why no kisses? The only thing I did know was that I was over thinking way too much. Inevitably, I decided that I should go out and meet them, whoever it turned out to be.

After waiting 5 minutes I couldn't stand to wait any longer and walked out, leaving my empty glass on my lonely table. The alley was dark and impossible to see any further that 3 meters into it. I leant up against the wall with one foot flat on the wall with my arms crossed. The darkness scared me as anyone could be lurking in those dark shadows. Then I heard footsteps and someone clear their throat, and fear shot through me as I saw the black silhouette stop beside me an turn to face me. Slowly my eyes focused to the change of darkness and I could make out the black messy hair and the eyes that could melt your heart. Billie walked around me so he was in front of me, and as my foot dropped to the floor, he stepped a little closer and I struggled to catch my breath. He grabbed my hands, pushed his body against mine and his lips met mine. My whole mind exploded and it dawned on me that he was the one that kissed me! His lips crushed against mine harder and I felt his tongue slowly sweep my lips. I felt one of his hands move to my hip and slide slowly up my waist and grazing the side of my breast, up to the back of my neck. Suddenly he stopped, looked deep into my eyes, and as a car pulled up by us, he let go of me, walked up to the car and got in. I just stared at the car as it drove away and I couldn't quite take in what had happened. I just carried on leaning against the wall until I realised that there was a piece of paper in my hand. He must have put it into my hand when he grabbed it. I opened it up and yet again, it had instructions. It had an address on the top and under that it said "If you want to, this is my address, come see me. Ever heard of love at first sight? If you haven't then I understand if you don't come." What if I end up as just one of those girls that the rock stars use and just fling out after they've been used? But then again, what have I got to lose? Apart from my dignity… There was only one thing I could do.


End file.
